


The Blue Underneath

by PrimalScream



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, baby ficlet porn no not like that there's no actual baby i mean baby as in small short, wrist porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Yeah, just Silver sucking on Flint's wrist. For Elle.





	

Flint’s in the middle of logging their next course when Silver pushes into his space and straddles him, one leg on each side of the chair, ass flat on Flint’s thighs. Flint looks from the log book to Silver and back with a raised eyebrow.

Silver removes the quill from his fingers and tosses it onto the desk. The corner of Flint’s mouth goes up and he says, “Are you feeling neglected, then?”

“No, I want to try something.”

 Flint rubs his hands over the tops of Silver’s thighs. “I’m pretty sure we’ve already explored this in multiple locations, including this one.”

“Mmm, I remember well, but no. Close your eyes.”

Flint doesn’t even hesitate. He feels Silver take his left arm and roll his sleeve to the elbow. He runs his fingers softly from wrist to elbow and Flint breaks out in goosebumps. Silver then does the same with the other arm.

When Silver suddenly licks across his wrist, slow and wet Flint can’t help but gasp as his eyes fly open.

Their eyes lock and Flint's cock twitches at the barely banked fire staring back at him.

Silver holds Flint's gaze as his teeth sink in just below the heel of Flint's hand. Flint goes hard so fast he gets lightheaded.

“Did you think I didn’t notice the way you squirm when I pet you here?” Silver asks as he rubs his thumb over the small indents his teeth left behind.

Flint feels his heart stop for a brief second before starting back up to beat double. When Silver sucks the exact same spot a bolt of fire shoots down Flint’s spine and he moans. Silver rocks his hips once, his cock gliding against Flint’s.

Flint pushes up for more friction but Silver just presses him down to keep him still. Silver goes on biting at his left wrist while his thumb rubs gentle circles over the right. Flint’s nerve endings are misfiring, so much sensation overloading him that he’s getting short of breath.

He’d discovered how sensitive his wrists were with Thomas. When Thomas would hold him down, his thumbs would press in and Flint would go a little crazy with it. Silver must have noticed the same.

Silver starts switching back and forth between wrists. Sucking here, biting there. careful little tugs of skin between his teeth. 

The rough, wet glide of Silver's tongue over pale skin has Flint panting and leaking in his pants as a shiver runs down his spine.

Silver scrapes his teeth along the veins and tendons. The touch is electric. Everywhere Silver touches is on fire.

He roll his hips down again as he sucks hard at Flint’s right wrist. Flint’s body jerks, back arching, eyelashes fluttering trying to pres himself closer to Silver as he groans. Flint's body flashes hot and then cold, sweat breaking out at his hairline.

Silver alternates sucking on each wrist like he’s trying to leave a mark and each pull of his mouth drives Flint a little closer to insanity.

There’s a hot tight clench in Flint's stomach and he feels like his heart is going to beat out of his chest. His hips are straining up, trying to get friction on his cock. He’s so hard he aches, his balls are pulled up so tight to his body. 

Silver scoots forward just a fraction of an inch but it’s enough to put pressure on Flint’s trapped cock. Flint pushes into him, a broken moan falling from his lips as they connect. The pressure is so fucking good.

Silver’s lips are wrapped tight around Flint’s wrist as his tongue flicks back and forth over Flint’s hammering pulse. Little kitten licks that get harder with each pass until Flint swears he can feel the tip of Silver’s tongue under his skin, licking through his blood stream.

Flint watches Silver drag his tongue slowly across the sensitive flesh, lips wet and swollen. So fucking beautiful, Flint thinks. He scrapes his chin over Flint's right wrist, his beard dragging, creating a burn that makes Flint hiss.

There’s a flash of teeth as Silver smiles at him like a predator, eyes dark and hungry.

Silver rolls his hips down right against Flint’s cock as his teeth sink in while his thumb nail scrapes down the other hard and sharp. Flint’s body bows, head going back with a shout as his hips jerk. He comes in hard pulses wetting down the inside of his pants.

Silver kisses him as he comes down, sweet and gentle, the self satisfied smirk on his face more endearing than it should be. Flint lets himself settle for a few moments before he grabs Silver under the thighs and levers himself out of the chair.

Silver’s startled, “James!” echos through the cabin as Flint carries him over to the bunk.

It’s not the last shout of his name that afternoon


End file.
